Yubers Dilemma
by violet eyes rika
Summary: SIII Random untrue story on how yuber,Albert, Sarah, and Luc met. Yuber is a demon knight and Albert his page. Luc is a wizard that wants to destroy the world. Will Yuber join Luc? Will Yuber ever get his horse, Chaos, back?


Authors note. Yubers first meeting with luc and his experience on getting to the island. Yuber doesn't know luc at the beginning of the story. He's just a traveling demon knight with a sidekick. Most of the characters are out of character. This was for fun so it has no point and please don't flame me because you thought it was stupid.

Yuber, the black knight, traveled with his horse Chaos and his page. They were in a dense wood and were looking for great deeds to do to be a true demon knight. While Yuber and company were riding they hear a terrifying wailing. The voice, obviously a woman's, was coming from ahead so Yuber, being drawn to it, kept going. They entered a clearing and saw a beautiful woman with sliver hair crying like god was dieing and the world was about to end. She was kneeling over a knight with bright blond hair who was moaning.

"My lady how may I be of service to you and grant your evil wish." Asked Yuber gracefully getting off Chaos and bowing to the silver haired lady.

"You can't," she wailed, "He surely is dieing. Look at the blood and look at the pain my love is in!"

Yuber looked at the ground for blood and seeing none looked at the blonde mans armor and on that armor was a red dot. Yuber, being disappointed, walked over to the man and took off his zexen armor. (Have you guessed who it is?) And what Yuber saw was a Small cut. The man clamored and suddenly fainted.

"If you truly wished to save my love go to the store a half mile away and get some special medicine. Oh, I almost forgot, take my horse and leave your own." Cried the maiden.

"I can stay here while you do it." Stated Yuber.  
"But I want to stay here if he dies." Screamed the hysterical woman.

Tight lipped Yuber took the woman's horse and left. The page got off his horse and sat down at a tree. Yuber soon came back with salvage and handed it to the lady.

"No I will faint if I have to see that nasty wound!"

Yuber squinted his eyes and bended down. In that moment the woman took a branch from behind her back and hit Yuber over the head. Then, with her love, ran and got on Chaos and galloped away.

"Why didn't you stop her Albert?" Yuber yelled at his red headed page.

"Come on! Anyone could see this trap a mile away. I thought you were more intelligent then this." Albert then got on his horse and Yuber got on the maidens horse.

"By the devil look what Chaos has done to them! He's 8 feet in the branches." Yuber and Albert just found the maiden and her knight on 8 feet high branches knocked out. They got bucked off and that's why they call the horse chaos.

Yuber and Albert were still looking for Chaos for they had not found him at the clearing when they came to a tower and standing there was a knight on Chaos.

"Excuse me sir knight but that's my horse."

"No it's not. I tamed the beast and if you want him you have to fight me!" The lizard knight then took out a three-pointed axe and charged.

Yuber stayed where he was until the lizard was almost upon him. Then he grabbed the axe and jumped off his horse. With the added weight the axe fell and dug into the ground. Then Yuber took out his sword and threw the lizard down off his horse. Then with a quick fight Yuber won.

"Please don't kill me!" pleaded the lizard.

"Fine but I get Chaos." was all Yuber said and turned around. Then the lizard got up and attacked from behind. Yuber twirled and pinned the lizard to the ground.

"Sir, oh, sir" Came a calm voice. Yuber turned his head to the stream behind him and saw a raft and a hooded woman.

"Yes. I'm kind of busy lady."

"But it's customarily that I, the ferry woman, take the horse of the loser who is fought on the towers shadow."

Yuber Screamed. "Why does everyone want my Horse! Here, how about this. I give you this lizard instead of the horse?"

"Deal. Now come along Yuber."

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"Because I said it and you will do great evil deeds if you follow me to him."

"To who?"

"You will find out."

I know stupid but I thought of it and thought you may like the story. Also the whole maiden knight tower shadow thingy all came from a Arthurian tales.

Now-Silver maiden-Chris lightfellow

Ladies knight-Borus

Other knight-Dupa


End file.
